Kiba's Puppies
by Robert Varulfur
Summary: Kiba find some puppies and because of them grows closer to Hinata, but how much closer is he going to get . . .
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I dont really think I need to say I dont own Naruto cause if I did Kiba and Hinata would have hooked up LONG ago.**

* * *

**

**Kiba's Puppies**

**_Chapter One_**

Kiba and Akamaru were taking their daily walk when they heard the sound of crying puppies.

Akamaru barked and ran off towards the sound.

Kiba followed close behind scenting the air. He had never smelt this scent before.

There was a white pup, a black one, and a grey one. All three were curled up in a ragged grey blanket.

Kiba sniffed around but could only find a unfamiliar human scent. _What kind of person would just leave three defensive less pups alone_, he thought angrily. He also thought of what he would do if he ever met up with the guy who just left the pups on their own.

Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded in agreement. "I know, we won't just leave them here."

Kiba slowly picked up the three pups keeping them wrapped tightly in the blanket.

Kiba and Akamaru walked back to his house. Kiba explained to his mother what had happened and her only response was simply that they were his responsibility.

Kiba took the pups up to his room and laid them on top of his bed.

Kiba ran back to his kitchen, leaving Akamaru with the pups. He grabbed a bottle and filled it with warm milk.

Kiba tried to feed the poor orphan pups and slowly they seemed to understand what he was doing and their little mouths latched onto the bottles.

Once all three were fed and asleep he wrapped them up tightly in the blanket and laid himself on his back next to them with Akamaru curled up on his chest.

**_End of Chapter 1_**

* * *

Ok before you give me a really harsh review please understand that this is the first FanFic that I have actually ever wrote and I threw this together in like a couple of hours at school in my spare time. If I get any free time and anyone wants to see it I will continue with this story.

Now with that said PLEASE REVIEW. I dont care you just say it was a load of crap as long as you tell me why you think it was and maybe what i could do to improve. Good reviewers will be mentioned in later chapters of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I don't really think I need to say I don't own Naruto cause if I did Kiba and Hinata would have hooked up LONG ago.

**

* * *

****Kiba's Puppies**

_**Chapter Two**_

"KIBA WAKE UP! SOMEONES HERE FOR YOU," shouted the loud voice of his mother waking him from his sleep.

He groaned loudly and stood up off the bed, sending Akamaru to the floor. He checked on the pups once, they were all still deep asleep, before trudging out of his room.

"Hello Kiba-Kun." A smile warmed his face at the sight of Hinata standing in his house with her usual smile.

"What are you doing here Hinata?" It was impossible to hide that he was glad she was there.

"We're suppose to train today but you never showed up so Shino and I were worried." She looked down with a slight blush.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I was busy with something. Here come see," he said taking her hand.

Hinata blushed brighter when he touched her. She let him pull her into his mess of a room.

Akamaru jumped from the bed and leapt at her. She pulled her hand from Kiba's and grabbed him as he licked her face.

Kiba laughed, ignoring the pang of jealously he felt seeing his dog lick her.

"What is it you wanted to show me," she asked when Akamaru finished saying hello.

Kiba stepped aside to let her see the three sleeping pups on the bed.

Hinata's eyes grew wide and she stepped over the bed. She got down on her knees so she was almost eye level with the pups.

"I found them abandoned and I decided to take care of them." Akamaru let out a quiet bark directed at Kiba. "Oh and Akamaru is helping."

"That's really sweet of you," she said turning and looking at him. He loved the way looking into those big milky eyes made his heart race but he mentally slapped himself, knowing he shouldn't be thinking that.

Hinata didn't seem to notice and got up with a sad sigh. "I have to go home now but I'll come back if you want me too . . ."

"Of course I want you too," Kiba answered a little too fast causing her to blush again.

"Ok. Good night Kiba." She turned and left his room, soon leaving the house.

Kiba let out a long sigh and laid down next to the pups, breathing deep her scent.

He stared at the ceiling for a while before finally slipping back into sleep after muttering, "Stupid Naruto."

_**End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

Ok so this one is just a little bit longer. I think they're just going to get longer and longer the mort chapters I write. One can only hope right?

So this one again I just sort of threw together in some spare time of mine and it is honestly a little dull so far but that should be expected. I mean I AM trying to set up the rest of the story and if you don't understand what's happening then the whole story could be ruined for you.

Again I ask you kindly to review this chapter and tell me what you think and how I can improve And yes I know, I could make it longer. No need to continually point that out . . . unless you like point that out in which case feel free to say that I need to make it longer.

I would also like to thank the following people for putting up good reviews, even if they didn't really mean it. It meant more than you know and inspired me, if you will, to write more sooner.

So thanks:

Hinata Uzumaki-sama

chesca13321

Overfrozen

PersianLady

&

Hinanarut4ever


	3. Chapter 3

Well this chapter is DEFENATLY longer than the first two for which I'm glad. But I would like to tell everyone a tiny detail of how I write. You will understand better why this is . . . lacking. It's called skeleton writing. It's were I don't focus on anything but getting the basic idea on paper because I have a lot of story ideas so if I don't get them on paper I forget them and nothing drives me more crazy. So that's what this is. Probably sometime this summer in my free time I will go back and re-do this whole thing. So if it seems like this is a little . . . bare then your right. It is, but I plan on refining it later on.

**

* * *

**

Kiba's Puppies

_**Chapter Three**_

Kiba was awake as the sun rose. The pups continued to sleep so he quickly left the room and went down to his kitchen.

He sat in a chair, slowly eating his breakfast.

Though he looked calm and probably sleepy his heart was racing for some reason. He tried to clam himself but of course it didn't work.

Akamaru barked, snapping Kiba from his thoughts.

"What is it?" Akamaru barked again and Kiba shrugged slightly. "I don't know when Hinata will be over."

Kiba let out a sigh and went back to staring out of the window.

Akamaru looked at his master and knew that he was thinking of her. He turned and went back to the pups.

The sun had risen but Kiba was still sitting in the same chair staring out of the window.

He rose from his chair and was halfway to the door before Hinata ever knocked.

He opened the door and his face split into a huge grin.

"Good morning Hinata," He said stepping aside to let her come inside.

"Good morning Kiba," she said somewhat shyly.

He closed the door behind her and they walked up to his room.

The three pups were finally awake and were crying.

Akamaru growled at Kiba who just laughed. "You can't even handle three puppies," he said teasingly. Akamaru growled again and went back to whimpering to the pups in an attempt to silence them.

"What wrong with them," Hinata asked looking concernedly at the pups.

"They're just hungry. I will be right back with some food."

He ran down to the kitchen and filled a bottle with warm milk. He paused for a moment and took a couple deep breaths to clear his nose of her scent.

It was impossible to completely be rid of her scent so he went back to the room.

Hinata was down on the ground next to the bed, slowly stroking the pups.

Kiba stood still in the door way watching as the crying pups were silent beneath Hinata's hands.

He walked over and got down next to her.

"Here, try to feed one," he said handing her the bottle. She slowly brought it to the black pup's mouth. The pup greedily started sucking the milk out.

In turn she fed both the grey and white one till all three had their fill.

The three pups curled up on the blanket and were soon asleep.

"Well I think the pups like you," Kiba said with a smile.

"Do you really think so?" She looked over at him sending his heart racing.

"Of course I do. What's not to like," he said as his smile softened slightly.

Hinata blushed brightly and looked away.

Kiba grinned widely and turned around. He sat down and leaned back against the bed.

She sat down next to him, making sure they weren't touching much to his disappointment.

"I wonder if Shino is training with that new friend of his," Hinata said looking at Kiba.

He laughed lightly. "You mean that new girl he met? I don't think training is the only think they are doing."

She blushed at the thought but smiled as well.

"I think the pups will be asleep for a while. Do you want to go train?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. They both got up and walked out of the house and to their usual training spot.

They trained for half the day before Kiba decided they should go have lunch so he took her to the ramen shop.

Kiba groaned inwardly at the sight of the blond haired numbskull of a ninja eating, well more like devouring, a bowl of ramen.

_Why did I have to bring her here _he thought watching as Hinata blushed at the sight of her crush.

He sat down a couple seats down from Naruto and ordered two bowls of ramen for Hinata and himself.

"So do you want to help me name the pups," he asked her.

She didn't answer; she was too busy staring at Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

He sighed and started eating the ramen that had been set in front of him.

Kiba focused on his food, not wanting to see Hinata stare at Naruto, who remained as oblivious as ever.

He finished his food and stood up. "I'm going home," he said to Hinata but she didn't even seem aware o him.

He turned and left. He walked for a while, deep in thought. He wandered into a deserted ally.

"Why does she have to like him," he growled hitting the wall with his left fist.

"Why can't she like me?" He hit the wall with his other fist.

He was literally shaking from anger. Blood slowly dripping from his knuckles and puddle on the ground below.

"Does hitting the wall really make you feel any better?" Kiba turned to see Shikamaru leaning back against the wall at the mouth of the ally.

"Yes it does," Kiba growled, not in the mood to deal with Shikamaru's smart mouth.

"Only because you're picturing Naruto's face beneath your punches."

Kiba glared at him. There was silence when the steady drip of blood from his fist to the ground could be heard.

"But beating Naruto won't do you any good. Why don't you just tell Hinata how you feel? Be for her what Naruto cant."

"Who says I want to be something Naruto isn't," he said blankly.

"Oh please. It's obvious you're in love with Hinata. You should just tell her."

"No I'm not," Kiba said angrily walking away from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "What a drag," he muttered disappearing into the shadows.

_**End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

As always I ask you to review and tell me what you think and give any advice you feel like giving.

And for their reviews of the last chapter THANK YOU:

xShYgIrLx

chesca13321

Hinanarut4ever

KooriKitsune

Furlix60

Rea-Beam

Hinata Uzumaki-sama

&

Overfrozen


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah I don't really think I need to say I don't own Naruto cause if I did Kiba and Hinata would have hooked up LONG ago.

Sorry about the length of this but you will understand why I had to do it when you finish it.

* * *

**Kiba's Puppies**

_**Chapter Four**_

"Kiba-kun?" He did not stir from where he sat. The moon hung low in the sky, casting his shadow long against the room.

"Kiba?" Hinata slowly lowered herself next to him, casting her own shadow against his.

"What's wrong," she asked gently putting her hand on his shoulder. He fought to hide the shivers that ensued because of her touch.

"Nothing." His voice was little more than a whisper as he continued to stare up at the moon.

"Then why did you leave?" He voice held a tone that made him believe she already knew.

He debated for a moment what to say. "Sorry I had to leave early to go check on the pups. You seemed busy so I just left."

"What's wrong Kiba? Tell me the truth." Kiba turned his head to look at her with a ghost of his old smile. He had never heard her sound so demanding, he liked it.

"Its just upsets me that you still like Naruto," he said almost grudgingly.

"Why?" She honestly looked like she didn't know, didn't realize the truth of how he felt about her. She was as oblivious as Naruto.

"Because I hate watching you give your heart to a guy who doesn't realize it or doesn't even care."

She looked down but Kiba didn't notice her distress. The anger he had bottled up was suddenly exploding out of him and he had lost all common sense.

"Naruto is obviously in love with Sakura but still you like him. You don't realize that he doesn't not and never will like you. You don't see that you could do much better than him."

"He doesn't love me because I'm not good enough for him." The tears rolling down her face completely froze his anger.

"No Hinata. He is not good enough for you," he said forcefully. He wrapped his arms around her and tightly held her body against his.

He felt his heart race and the blood rush to his face. He took breath after breath of her sweet scent.

After a while her head rose and her eyes met his. She could see his face was red, almost red enough to cause the triangles on his face to disappear.

"Hinata I-I" His voice just seemed to shut off. He could hardly breathe at that moment so instead of telling her he decided to risk it all and show her.

She was frozen but her eyes danced with a hidden joy as his head slowly lowered . . .

_**End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

Yep that's right, A CLIFF HANGER. I personally hate cliff hanger . . . ((ok so I actually love them but whatever)) And don't freak. I'm working on chapter 5 already and if I don't do anything this weekend then I will have it up by the end of Saturday by the latest, Friday afternoon if I find the time.

Please review but remember its short cause I wanted to have at least one cliffhanger.

And always I would like to thank the following people for putting such excellent reviews on my last chapter.

So thanks:

Hinata Uzumaki-sama

xShYgIrLx

xXxjustbecausexXx

chesca13321

Otaku Nayami

Hinanarut4ever

&

CheeseboxRocker


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah I don't really think I need to say I don't own Naruto cause if I did Kiba and Hinata would have hooked up LONG ago.

Sorry that this is posted a little later than I said, but I had a little bit of writer's block and my weekend was busy so . . . yeah but here it is

* * *

Kiba's Puppies

_**Chapters Five**_

She was frozen but her eyes danced with a hidden joy as his head slowly lowered . . .

. . . but she jumped when she heard Akamaru bark.

Kiba snarled slightly and turned to look at Akamaru. "What?" Akamaru barked again and he sighed.

Hinata could see the torn look on his face, it was clear he didn't want to leave. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away. "Is it the pups?"

Akamaru barked at her as if saying yes before Kiba could answer and rushed off.

"I guess it is," Hinata said with a small smile. She pulled away and stood up. Kiba slowly stood next to her and they followed Akamaru back to the bedroom.

The three pups were scattered across his room. The black one was in the middle of the floor making its way towards the door. The grey one was chasing after a tiny spider. The white one was silently sitting, watching the other two.

Hinata giggled and kneeled down the pick up the black one who had crawled all the way to her.

"Its like Team Eight in puppy form," she said grinning as she set the black pup down.

The black puppy turned and crawled back to the white one.

"The black on is you, the grey one is Shino, and the white one is me."

Kiba laughed heartily at the resemblance the pups had to their team. "Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, those sound like good names for the puppies to me," Kiba said with a grin.

She walked over to little Hinata and sat down. She began playing with both little Kiba and Hinata.

Kiba let out a sigh and glared at Akamaru who whimpered that he was sorry. He watched as the god turned and walked over to little Shino who was still following some sort of bug.

"Are you hungry Hinata," he asked after a moment of just watching her.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I ate something before I came over here."

"Oh, I'm a little hungry so I will e right back." She nodded and went back to playing with the two pups.

Kiba left and slowly crept down to the almost completely black kitchen. He made himself a quick snack and sat at the table.

He sat there in the darkness trying to figure out what had happened. She hadn't tried to stop him when he went to kiss her. Did that mean she wanted him to kiss her, or was she just too afraid to upset him but telling him to stop?

He slowly rose from the chair and sighted. He decided that she didn't really like him as more than just a friend so he wouldn't make things awkward between them by kissing her or telling her how he felt.

The door swung open on the dimly lit room. Akamaru had the pups curled up on the blanket on the floor and he himself was lying against them. Hinata was lying back against the bed with her eyes closed. Kiba sighed slightly and walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

Still seeming asleep her arms slipped around his neck. The skin beneath her arms seemed to be on fire. He slowly laid her onto his bed.

His heart skipped when he realized how close his face was to hers. He told himself he wouldn't kiss her but she would never know.

He leaned down and his lips gently met hers, sending electricity through his veins. It was the most wonderful feeling he had ever had.

Then it all went cold. Her eyes flew open in shock and Kiba felt pure fear when he saw the look in her eyes.

_**End of Chapter 5**_

Well I decided to leave you with yet another cliffhanger because I'm so mean. It's not as good as the last cliffhanger but I like it none the less

JUST KIDDING I thought about it but decided that it would make the next chapter too slow and I've already used one cliffhanger recently so here's the rest.

* * *

Kiba tried to pull away to apologize but her arms around his neck tightened and kept their lips locked together.

She killed him back passionately, her hands twisting through his hair.

He quickly over the shock and was kissing her back with the force of years of untold love.

She pulled his hair back just hard enough to force him to pull back from the kiss, giving them both a chance to try to breath.

"I love you Hinata," he said staring into her milky eyes. He waited for her response, holding his breath. His heart was pounding so hard it felt like any moment it would burst from his chest.

"I love you too Kiba." She had been fine up to that moment but her face turned bright red. It was so hot he could feel the heat radiating from her face.

They stayed like that for a while, Kiba standing up and bending down over her and Hinata lying on the bed with her arms locked around his neck.

"Hinata this is starting to hurt my back," he said with a huge grin.

"Oh sorry," she said blushing harder as she let go of her hold on his neck.

He smiled and crawled into the bed next to her. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled up against him. She leaned up, quickly kissed him and laid her head against his chest.

The soft slow breaths told him that she had already fallen asleep. He rested an arm around her waist and closed his eyes, falling into a pleasant sleep.

_**The Real End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

Well that's it for now. I unfortunately have writers block at the moment most likely because I started working on my other book and yeah. But I hope to get the next chapter up by at least next week.

As always I ask you review my story and I want to thank the following people for their wonderful reviews.

Hinata Uzumaki-sama

Garouga88

xXxjustbecausexXx

xShYgIrLx

PersianLady

Overfrozen

CheeseboxRocker

&

Rea-Beam

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Wow. . . so I was going through some stuff and found the written copy of Kiba's Puppies and couldn't believe it. Somehow, I got so busy that I totally forgot about this. I think I had forgotten my Fanfiction account as well. ANYWAYS I found this chapter half done so I finished it as best I could. I write TOTALLY different then I did a year ago so you might notice a change in my style of writing. You might not. It really doesn't matter does it. Well since I'm kinda rambling here I'm going to stop talking and allow you to read this.

As always: I do not own Naruto because if I did Kiba and Hinata would have hooked up LONG ago.

**

* * *

**

**Kiba's Puppies**

_**Chapter Six**_

Kiba opened his eyes and yawned. The sun was filtering though the window flooding into his room. He sat up and looked down at the bed.

"Hinata?" Where was she? Did she leave, or was she ever here? Had it all just been a dream?

His eyes widened slightly in panic. He threw himself down on the spot he thought Hinata had slept and took a deep breath.

A sigh escaped his lips as her scent filled his nose to the max. That meant that it hadn't been a dream, Hinata had really slept in the same bed as him.

"Kiba-Kun, what are you doing?"

He sat up and turned around to see Hinata standing in his room. He leapt off of the bed and pulled her into a quick but forceful kiss.

"G-good m-morning to you too, K-Kiba," she said blushing.

"You're stuttering again," he said worriedly think the worst.

"Because you took me by surprise," she said with a small smile that calmed him.

"I've made breakfast for you."

Now that she mentioned it, he could smell the sweet scent of bacon and eggs.

"I would have smelt it sooner if your scent wasn't so strong." Kiba grinned and took her hand into his.

They walked down to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kiba started eating, his eyes never leaving her.

"So what do you want to do today," he asked between bites.

"What ever you want to do," she said shyly.

_As long as it's with Kiba, I don't care what we do_, she thought with a smile.

"How about we play with the pups until lunch and then we go out to eat?"

She nodded and followed Kiba up the stairs.

He opened his door to see Akamaru franticly trying to contain the pups to the bed.

Kiba laughed and grabbed the puppy Kiba as he tired to escape through the open doorway.

"On second thought, seeing as how the pups are getting so explorative, how about we take them out to the forest?"

"Are you sure they're old enough?" Hinata asked in a worried tone, looking at the pups.

"They'll be fine as long as we watch them," Kiba said grinning, gathering the pup Shino into his other arm.

"Could you carry Hinata?"

"Sure but are you sure they won't get hurt?"

"Stop worrying Hinata," Kiba said leaving his room with Akamaru following behind.

After a moment Hinata picked up the white pup names after her and hurried after Kiba.

On the street they walked side by side, Hinata still worrying about the pup's safety.

"Whoa puppies, can I hold yours Hinata?"

At the same time Kiba and Hinata turned to see Naruto standing in a doorway with eager eyes on the pup Hinata.

Immediately Hinata blushed bright red and Kiba cursed his luck and cursed Naruto.

From his vantage point Shikamaru sighed and muttered, "Naruto has the worst timing. This is such a drag." He shook his head and disappeared.

_**End of Chapter 6**_

_**

* * *

**_

Well there it is. Not as . . . long as some of the others but to anyone who actually gives a hoot I'm sure your happy just seeing this story updated. If your still reading this silly thing then I thank you. I will try to have the next chapter up in at least a week, no promises of course, but it shouldn't be another year before the next chapter is posted.

Oh and to those who commented on chapter five, sorry it has taken so long to thank you. And please, anyone who reads comment!!!

Thank you:

SarahiNia

Shika-lazy

Anna Akaichou x

itstehchibiness

Anime-gurl-2012

.butterfly

Nayami-Chan

dustori

Hinanarut4ever

esperanto

xShYgIrLx

Garouga88

kotro

xXxjustbecausexXx


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so this is a bit shorter than I would have liked but I kinda hit a huge wall. I'm not exactally sure which direction I want to take this so it might be just a little before I update.

I do not own Naruto because if I did Kiba and Hinata would have hooked up LONG ago.

**

* * *

**

**Kiba's Puppies**

_**Chapter Seven**_

"It's not hers, its mine," Kiba snapped at Naruto who just looked at him with a blank face.

"Who cares? I just want to see it."

Kiba grounded his teeth and forced himself to calm down.

"Fine, just be quick about it. Hinata and I were planning on taking them with us."

Naruto took the white pup from Hinata. She appeared to be frozen to the spot, unable to speak.

Naruto cuddled with the pup for a while before handing it back to Hinata.

"Well I'm going to get some ramen; do you two want to come?"

Hinata looked up at Kiba and when he saw the look in her eyes it felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

"Y-yeah I'd l-like to e-eat some r-ramen," she stuttered, maintaining a bright shade of red on her face.

"Well I'm still going to take the pups out. Akamaru carry Shino" Kiba said in a monotone voice, putting the grey pup on Akamaru's back.

He proceeded to take the while pup from Hinata and leave without saying a word to either Naruto or Hinata.

Once out of sight Kiba broke into a run.

Akamaru barked but he ignored it and kept running until he was deep in the forest.

Once he stopped Akamaru barked again as Kiba set down the two squirming pups.

"No I'm fine," she said calmly.

Akamaru whimpered but Kiba just shook his head.

"No, it's clear she loves Naruto. What's the point of loving her if she can't love me? It would be the same mistake she is making loving Naruto."

Kiba let out a sigh and fell back so he was lying, looking at the sky through the leaves.

All three pups crawled up on his chest and sat, looking at his face.

"Who needs her anyways; I've got you guys," he said smiling slightly.

For hours he stayed there with the pups and Akamaru. Together with the Akamaru he began teaching and training the pups.

When the pups had fallen asleep, huddled together in the cool shade of one of the many trees, Kiba continued to train with Akamaru.

He was concentrating so hard all thoughts of Hinata and even Naruto slipped from his mind.

Completely worn out both mentally and physically, Kiba laid on his pack next to the pups. Akamaru curled up on top of his chest, exhausted as well.

**_End of Chapter 7_**

**_

* * *

_**

Well this time only one person review my last chapter so thank you itstehchibiness


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, I said I wasn't going to be able to update recently but today in school I was staring off into space (as I often do) and inspiration hit me. I know how I'm going to finish this story and if I'm fairly sure it will be done next chapter. I'm sad to end it, as there is so much more I could do with it, but one thing that I have learned over the past year that dragging it out can turn a great story into a horrid story in mere pages.

I do not own Naruto, if I did Hinata and Kiba would have hooked up long ago.

**

* * *

**

**Kiba's Puppies**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Kiba had been awake for a while, though he looked asleep with his eyes closed and Akamaru still on his chest, so he knew long before she arrived that Hinata was coming. He could smell her fresh tears and also the trace of fear.

_So, Naruto hurt her again, big surprise. Oh and of course she's coming to me for comfort, but she'll find none here,"_ he thought stubbornly.

He remained motionless he sensed her slow approach. Still he did not move when she sat next to him.

"Kiba-kun, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He didn't respond.

"Naruto talked about Sakura the whole time."

He would not allow himself to respond.

"P-please f-forgive m-me."

Her stutter seemed to be back with a vengeance. Kiba guessed that Hinata had expected him to immediately forgive her and now that he wasn't she was losing it.

"Why should I forgive you?"

He spoke in a low voice and kept his eyes closed; he was afraid his resolve to not comfort her would snap if he saw her face.

"B-because I l-love you Kiba-kun."

"That would mean a lot more if I didn't know that you'll leave me the second Naruto decides to develop a crush on you."

The words came out harsh but Kiba would not take it back nor could he soften the words.

"I-I understand." She let out a sob and left.

Kiba waited till he knew she was gone before sitting up, cause Akamaru to fall back onto his legs.

Akamaru had done as his master had and had been awake the whole time.

Akamaru sat on the ground and gave a small bark.

"No, its better to let her go, she'll never get over Naruto."

Akamaru barked again and Kiba just shrugged.

"I don't know what to do. Maybe we could go on a mission. Missions always get my mind focused."

Akamaru barked his agreement but a tiny whimpering sound cause both of them to turn their heads.

"Oh yeah the pups, I suppose we could leave them at the house and get someone to take care of them while we're gone."

Kiba picked up little puppy Shino and put him on Akamaru's back and grabbed the other two pups. Together they raced back to his house deposited the pups in their room and went to go see what could be done about a mission.

Walking back home they ran into Hinata.

"W-what are y-you two d-doing?" She asked sounding extremely nervous.

"Going to get ready, Akamaru and I are going on a mission tomorrow."

"O-oh really?"

"It's just a low level protection thing but I think we'll still be able to kick some but."

"W-who's going t-to watch the p-pups?"

"I was going to get someone in my family to watch them."

"I-I'll do it," Hinata said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

Kiba looked at Akamaru who gave a bark and shrugged.

"Sure if you want to."

With a quick wave Kiba passed her and went on his way, feeling a small bit guilty.

The next morning found Kiba and Akamaru with two other ninjas and the two people they were guarding. One was a girl about Kiba's age, the person of importance, and a man who was either her father or body guard.

"G-good l-luck Kiba-kun."

Kiba turned and smiled slightly.

"I don't need luck, I beat anyone who tries anything," he said with his usual cocky grin.

"She is very pretty," Hinata said looking at the girl he was going to be guarding.

Kiba caught the twang of jealousy in her voice and couldn't help by feel a small amount of satisfaction.

"Yeah I'm glad Naruto isn't coming, he'd be all over her. Well, don't forget to take good care of the pups," Kiba said turning and walking out of the gates of Konoha.

_**End of Chapter 8**_

Okay so like I said before that I dont want to drag this out but I can't help but see a brilliant story opportunity. I'm trying to decide if I should write about Kiba's journey when he protects who ever this girl is that he is going off to guard at the end of this chapter.

Now I have three options.  
1. Forget the idea as silly  
2. Write this as part of this story  
3. Finish this story without writing it as part of this story but make a different one for it.

Please comment and tell me what to do. (Or just comment about anything) Until I decide I don't think I'm going to update.

Oh and always thank you for your comments. They make me grin every time. So thank you:

xXxjustbecausexXx

itstehchibiness

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Well, the last chapter. Sad in its own way but I'm glad it's finished as well. I decided to just finished this one up and persue that other story idea on a different story. I decided the night after I posted chapter eight. The reason I didnt get this chapter up sooner is because I acutally wrote another story. Its another Kiba Hinata fic so if you want you can go to my profile and read it. (I'd really like it if you read it!)

I still do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

Kiba's Puppies**

_**Chapter 9**_

Looking just about the same as he had when he had left Kiba reentered the village he loved.

The mission was obviously a success and he was no worse for wear.

Upon entering the gates he was immediately confronted by Shikamaru.

"Thank goodness you're back," Shikamaru exclaimed with expiration.

"Didn't realize I would be so missed," Kiba said grinning.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but said nothing about it.

"Kiba you need to talk to Hinata. If anyone can get to her now it'll be you."

Akamaru barked and Kiba relayed his question.

"What's wrong with Hinata?"

"No one seems to know. She has completely shut herself off from the rest of the world. And it's not like before when she was just shy, she just plain won't speak to anyone. If she does speak its one or two words and then she does something else. All she seems to care about are those pups of yours. She almost never goes to her own home anymore. She stays in your room or is out in the forest with the pups. We've all tired to talk to her but she shrugs us all off. We even got Naruto to try to see what was wrong and even he couldn't get her to say; you're our last hope for her."

The sight of Shikamaru getting so passionate about something was a bit unnerving.

The guilt of knowing all of it was his fault sat in his stomach like a heavy bolder.

"Thanks Shikamaru," he yelled as he dashed off with Akamaru in quick pursuit.

HE reached his house and ran to his room. While his room reeked of Hinata and the pups she was not there.

He raced from the room back to the road. After concentrating chakra to his nose he followed Hinata's scent out into the forest.

The sunlight was starting to fade and still he hadn't found her. Just as he was starting to panic and think that she had ran away or something like it he stumbled into a clearing.

Hinata laid curled up in the center and the pups, larger than they had been when Kiba had left, were playing around her.

Kiba attempted to walk up to Hinata but all three pups scented Kiba and jumped between him and Hinata and began growling.

Akamaru walked up to the pups and barked once and they all went silent.

"They were guarding her," Kiba said with a curious look at the pups.

He shook his head once and moved over to Hinata. He laid down beside her, enjoying the cool air and the sounds of the night bugs.

Kiba watched as the full moon slowly rose above them and bathed the forest with its' soft glow.

He couldn't help glace over at Hinata to see her pale skin shimmering in the dancing moonlight. Kiba's breath caught and his heart attempted to batter a hole though his chest.

He slid a hand over her cheek. He skin was cool and smooth beneath his.

With no hesitation Kiba leaned down and brought his lips to hers.

When he pulled back something at the edge of Hinata's eye glinted for a second in the moonlight before it rolled down her face and to the ground.

Kiba wiped the silver ribbon the tear had left behind from her face.

"I l-love you K-Kiba-Kun."

Her soft voice wrapped around him and her words caressed his ears.

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I-I'm sorry a-about what h-happened w-with Naruto."

Kiba slowly shook his head.

"From what I heard you don't seem to feel the same way about him."

"I-I don't. I've h-had a lot of t-time to think a-about it and I-I completely love y-you and o-only you."

Kiba kissed her again and she slowly wrapped an arm around his neck so even when he did pull away he couldn't pull far.

"If it weren't for those pups we probably wouldn't be here now," Kiba said looking at the pups.

"I'm g-glad y-you found t-them," Hinata said before Kiba lowered himself and brought his lips to hers.

_**End of Chapter 9**_

**End of Kiba's Puppies**Thank you for your reviews:

* * *

itstehchibiness

Hanshakou


End file.
